Kirsten Knudsen (1830-1910)
}} Biography Conversion to Mormonism In 1851, Kirsten's cousin, Jens Hansen, was in Copenhagen where he first heard and accepted the preaching of some missionaries from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (The Mormons). Three months after his baptism Jens was called as a missionary to preach on the Island of Fyen where much of his extended family lived. His first meetings were in the house of his parents and many of them and their extended family believed and joined the Mormon Church. This would include his cousins, Jorgen, Else Marie, Caroline and Kirsten. Journey to Utah Shortly after their conversion, Jorgen and sister Kirsten, left Denmark join the Mormon Saints to Utah. It took six days to sail from Copenhagen to Liverpool (departed on 22 Dec 1853). They departed Liverpool 3 Jan 1854 on the Jesse Munn for a long voyage to America. They reached New Orleans on 20 Feb 1854. They reached St Louis on 11 Mar 1854. Two more sisters (Else Marie and Caroline) traveled to Utah the following year. While in St Louis, the wife of fellow passenger Bendt Nielsen passed away. He would later marry Jorgen's sister, Kirsten. While in St Louis a second company of Scandinavian saints arrived and they would combine to form a very large wagon company under the leadership of Hans Peter Olsen. Departing on 15 Jun 1854. Records show that Jorgen (and sister Kirsten) traveled with the Hans Peter Olsen Company of 1854. Family Life in Utah Kirsten and her new husband (34 years her senior) settled in East Weber. She gave birth to five children there. When her husband died in 1862, Kirsten moved in with some of her children in Hyrum, UT. Burial Kirsten was the second wife of Bendt Nielsen. Bendt and his first wife, Margrethe, were traveling by wagon company across the United States to Salt Lake City. Margrethe died enroute and was buried in Saint Louis. Bendt and his children arrived in Salt Lake City a few months afterward. There Bendt married Kirsten. Bendt's and Kirsten's children: Bendt, Joseph, Margaret, Ephriam, Jacob. Kirsten's name appears on her husband's gravestone in South Weber Cemetery, South Weber, Cache, Utah; she however is buried in the Hyrum City Cemetery, Hyrum, Cache, Utah. Census Records Note: Kirsten's name is found variously as Kirsten, Kisten, or Kersten. Ephraim is found as Ephriam on his father's gravestone. Norup Christening Record Source: Denmark, Baptisms, 1618-1923 Name: Kirsten Knudsen / Female Christening Date: 17 Oct 1830 Christening Place: Norup, Odense, Denmark Birthplace : 12 Aug 1830 Father's Name: Knud Jorgensen Mother's Name: Ane Marie Andersdr Batch Source: C20426-1 / Denmark-ODM / Film #50313 1880 US Census Record Census Event at Hyrum, Cache Co, Utah - The first three children are from her first marriage to Bendt Nielsen. The last three are from her second marriage to Jens Nielsen. * Kistan Nielsen F/49 - Born-Denmark (Head/Widowed) * Bendt Nielsen M/23 - Born-Utah (Son) Ocp: Farming * Ephraim Nielsen M/19 - Born-Utah (Son) * Jacob Nielsen M/18 - Born-Utah (Son) * Mary Nielsen F/15 - Born-Utah (Daughter) * James Nielsen M/13 - Born-Utah (Son) * Annie Nielsen F/5 - Born-Utah (Daughter) Research Notes # Kirsten Knudsen History #2 - These histories vividly tell of the Knudsen Family coming to America one year later than the Forsgren Pioneer Company. # Kirsten Knudsen History #2 - Another History report. Careful - the first paragraph appears to describe children of a different family, but later the rest of the report talks about the descendants of Kirsten Knudsen. # Xmission list of Scandinavian Pioneer Companies - Nielsens and Knudsens are listed with the 1853 company, but not 1854 company. Kirsten's history references the 1854 company. # Hans Peters Olsen Company 1854 - LDS Pioneer Histories # Else Marie Knudsen Biography - This is a key document to clarify that Ana Sophia traveled in 1853, Jorgen and his sister Kirsten traveled in 1854 and Else Marie and Caroline came in 1855. Else had a child named Betsy that is found on the 1870 US Census living with uncle/aunt Jorgen and Ana Sophia in Washington UT. # See also - History of the Scandinavian Mission - by Andrew Jensen. Much information about early missionary preaching in Denmark and groups departing for America. # Else Knudsen Genealogy - Ancestry chart for Else Knudsen - however, the identities of her paternal grandparents is in dispute. # Else Knudsen Biographies - Family data charts / photographs / histories References * Find A Grave Memorial #64194147 - Gravestone of Kirsten Knudsen